


Stargirl's Evening

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League Action (Cartoon), Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl started to smile when she viewed a movie marathon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Stargirl's Evening

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl started to smile when she viewed a movie marathon and decided to battle villains sooner or later.

THE END


End file.
